Lost And Lonely
by Innusurri
Summary: Kagome's alone again... he abandoned her. Running into his brother, will Kagome find love? Or another broken heart? I might change it and edit it to make it longer, but for now, it's finished.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Lost And Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, sorry to burst your bubble. I also do not own the song, "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey.

Summary: Kagome's alone again… he abandoned her. Running into his brother, will Kagome find love? Or end up with another broken heart?

Chapter One

Flashbacks

Kagome fell, her heart broken, as she lay in the mud, blood dripping from her wounds that she had sustained from him. She cry silently as she remembered the heartbreak she had felt. She couldn't remember how many times she had saw him with her, but she felt miserable, and had finally lost her temper.

Flashback

She ran, ran, ran, until she saw him in sight. Just about to shout his name, she stopped, frozen. He was… with her again… Kikyo… Kagome felt jealousy prick at her, but then realized it was pointless to be jealous. He didn't love her… he loved Kikyo. She stood, as she watched them kiss, she nearly puked.

'Stay calm Kagome… they don't know you're here yet…' Kagome thought, as she watched the scene go on. Kagome saw him lower the clay pot to the ground, and she saw him kiss her. She couldn't take it anymore and walked out, he looked up, eyes wide.

"It's not what it looks like…" He began, but Kagome had lost it.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You're sitting there, lying to me! You're getting ready to make love to a dead clay pot!" Kagome yelled, as she felt her face grow hot with anger.

"No, I'm not doing that… it's not what we're do-" He was cut off by Kikyo.

"That's exactly what we're doing…" She said, as she kissed him passionately. He didn't even move, just responded, completely forgetting Kagome was there, and starting to undress.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, as Kikyo began to try to pry him off her, sending Kagome death glares.

"What'd ya do that for wench!" He yelled, standing up and leaping in front of Kagome, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her, his claws sinking into her arms, making her flinch slightly, as she began to cry. He stopped shaking her and stared at her face.

"I thought… I honestly thought that you… that…" Kagome hiccupped but continued, " I honestly thought you didn't love her anymore… that you… that you…" Kagome sobbed, as her body began to rack from her sobs, her frame shaking but staying still from him holding her by her arms. She couldn't take it anymore, and she opened her eyes and glared at him coldly.

"Let me go. Now." Kagome said, as she tried to push away from him, failing miserably.

"Kagome? What happened to you? Don't you love me?" He asked, as Kagome started to laugh.

"I don't love you anymore… be with that potted bitch. I don't care anymore… Do whatever you fucking want!" She screamed, as she pushed him away, the claws leaving big claw marks on her arms, but she didn't flinch. She turned and began to run, run as fast as she could, run as far as she could, run wherever she was going to go. She didn't know where to go yet, so she just ran, ran through the forest, ran as far as she could, until she collapsed, and began sobbing.

End Flashback

That was where she was now, crying on the ground, mud infecting the cuts, and blood starting to harden. Kagome laughed a bitter laugh as she sat up, holding her knees to her chest, as she lay her head on her knees, she silently prayed.

"Lord, help me, I don't want to go on like this… I hate these feelings, I hate living this way. I never want to be alone… I hate him… I hate him…" She said as she starting to cry bitterly, her tears attracting a certain demon…

Flashback

Kagome sat on the stairs to her school, Hojo appeared next to her and smiled. 

"Kagome? Can I walk you home?" Hojo asked politely, smiling.

"Sure…" Kagome said, as she got up, and began walking, Hojo beside her. Hojo smirked to himself as he grabbed Kagome's arm, and pulled her with him into the woods.

"Hojo? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as Hojo pushed her onto a pile of leaves, Kagome becoming frightened, her eyes widening.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked fearfully as Hojo tried to kiss her. Kagome turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He frowned, as he ripped her shirt off, Kagome began to cry a little, her soul starting to shatter slightly. She pushed away from him, and tried to get away, but failing miserably.

"You're staying here Kagome, I'm tired of waiting for you." Hojo growled out, as he ripped off her skirt, and tried to pull down her underwear, but Kagome kicked him in his nads, and picked up her stuff and began to run. She ran and ran, until she collided with something. She looked up, and her heart stopped.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried, as she leapt up and hugged Inu-yasha, silently thanking the gods.

"Kagome? Why are you half-naked?" Inu-yasha growled as he smelt Kagome's smell, mixed with another.

"Who did this to you?" Inu-yasha growled out, as Kagome hid behind him, Hojo appearing, making Kagome's eyes widen in fear and her body start to shake.

"Me. Oh but don't worry, miss prissy over the won't give it up already, after flirting with me for a long time, leading me on…" Hojo said, as he smirked.

"That's a lie. Kagome loves me, she would never flirt with a low class loser such as yourself…" Inu-yasha said, as he punched Hojo, knocking him out. Inu-yasha helped Kagome into her clothing, and hugged her tightly, picking her up bridal style and carrying her home, letting her collect her stuff, then jumping through the well with her, and leaping up, and landing in the Feudal Era.

"Come on…" Inu-yasha said, as he carried her to the village.

End Flashback

Kagome awoke, as she stood, ran soaking her, noticing the blanket wrapped around her, Kagome smiled, and silently thanked whoever did that. She began to walk, not knowing where she was going. She saw Sesshomaru asleep beside a tree. She froze, trying to turn around silently, she accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it in half, and waking the demon lord. She stood stalk-still, trying to seem invisible. Sesshomaru looked over to where Kagome was, and stood, walking over to her, and grabbing her arms by the back, making her flinch.

"Where did you attain these wounds miko?" Sesshomaru said, as he turned her around and looked at her, seeing her downcast face, he picked it up with a clawed finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. Kagome tried to pull away, but couldn't manage that. She started to cry silently, making Sesshomaru wonder what she was doing.

"Miko, why do you leak water from your eyes?" He asked, making Kagome giggle slightly.

"It's called crying…" She whispered, but Sesshomaru heard.

"Crying? Why do you cry?" He asked, as he loosened his grip on her arms, and she bolted, trying to outrun him. She tripped and was falling when Sesshomaru caught her.

"Do not try to run, it is pointless." He said, as he picked her up bridal style, and held her, staring into her eyes, making her blush. Sesshomaru sensed the heat from her cheeks and noticed it made her cheeks a little red.

"Why do you blush?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting a hand and rubbing away the tear stains, his face getting closer to her, making her blush darker red.

"…………" Kagome didn't say anything, as she tried to pull away again, but couldn't, because of Sesshomaru holding her bridal style.

"Could you put me down?" She asked silently, but he didn't listen. The cloud formed beneath his feet, and he took off, going towards his castle.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are you taking me!" Kagome screamed, as she clung to him, afraid of heights.

"We are going towards my home, you are not to leave, nor disobey me." He said, as he landed, setting her down, and holding onto her arm, taking her inside with him. He sat her in a chair, and looked at her solemnly.

"Remove your shirt." He demanded, making Kagome blush deeply.

"Now." He said, but she didn't listen, making him growl and pull off her shirt. What was this device under her shirt? He looked in amazement, making Kagome blush deeper and put her arms in front of her chest, making Sesshomaru snap out of his gaze, blushing slightly, but covering it up. He grabbed one of her arms and inspected it. He got up, walked into another room, and came back with a bowl of water and bandages. He took the rag he had, and dipped it into the water, grabbed her arm again, and started to clean the wound. He cleaned her arms and wrapped the gently. He stood, and looked at Kagome.

"Get a bath, I'll be sending someone to help you choose another outfit besides your… thing you wear…" Sesshomaru said, as he exited the room. Kagome walked into the bathroom, and smiled, it was decorated with flowers, plently of flowers lining the hot spring, and running into the water. She smiled to herself and took off her clothes, getting into the hot tub and sighing silently. Not knowing someone was watching her…

"………………….." The thing sighed, seeing Kagome. Kagome turned, and then…

"AHHHH!"

How do you like it? Too much? Too little? Perfect or what? laughs I'll update this soon!

L8r days!


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes Like Glass

Lost And Lonely

Lost And Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha series or any music used in this fanfiction.

Last time:

"We are going towards my home, you are not to leave, nor disobey me." He said, as he landed, setting her down, and holding onto her arm, taking her inside with him. He sat her in a chair, and looked at her solemnly.

"Remove your shirt." He demanded, making Kagome blush deeply.

"Now." He said, but she didn't listen, making him growl and pull off her shirt. What was this device under her shirt? He looked in amazement, making Kagome blush deeper and put her arms in front of her chest, making Sesshomaru snap out of his gaze, blushing slightly, but covering it up. He grabbed one of her arms and inspected it. He got up, walked into another room, and came back with a bowl of water and bandages. He took the rag he had, and dipped it into the water, grabbed her arm again, and started to clean the wound. He cleaned her arms and wrapped the gently. He stood, and looked at Kagome.

"Get a bath, I'll be sending someone to help you choose another outfit besides your… thing you wear…" Sesshomaru said, as he exited the room. Kagome walked into the bathroom, and smiled, it was decorated with flowers, plenty of flowers lining the hot spring, and running into the water. She smiled to herself and took off her clothes, getting into the hot tub and sighing silently. Not knowing someone was watching her…

"………………….." The thing sighed, seeing Kagome. Kagome turned, and then…

"AHHHH!"

This time:

Chapter 1

Eyes Like Glass

Her scream made every demon in the castle look up. In half a second, Sesshomaru was in the room with her. She was against the wall, all her body exposed, with a demon against her, touching her hips romantically. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru, what a lovely mate for you to bring me." It chuckled. Sesshomaru growled.

"She isn't here to be mated. She is here to live under my watch until she can recover from what happened." He growled out angrily. "Let her go Kei."

Kei just chuckled and pressed his body against Kagome's. Her head was turned away from Kei's body, and her arms were pinned to her sides by his tails. Sesshomaru's eyes shot bullets at Kei as Kei moved his hand onto Kagome's upper thigh. She tensed and her eyes shot open. She looked at Sesshomaru, tears in her eyes, from fear, confusion, and anger. "Kei I will kill you if your hand so moves as much as an inch closer to her genitals." Sesshomaru's eyes speckled with red as Kei moved his hand closer.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes tight as she started glowing blue. Kei shot back and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She was staring at Kei, and when she spoke, her voice was not hers. "Next time you dare touch Kagome, I Midoriko will kill you." She spoke in such anger, that it surprised Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes were glowing blue as well. Kei smirked and disappeared from the room. Kagome faced Sesshomaru. "You were this close to killing him weren't you?" Midoriko walked to Sesshomaru and touched him. Sesshomaru didn't realize his skin was burning but he nodded. "Thank you." She said, a smile on her features. Her eyes closed and the glow disappeared. Soon, it was Kagome again, and her body dropped.

Sesshomaru caught her with ease. He found out she was quite light. 'Strange, she should weigh about thirty pounds more…' He thought as he held her against him, taking off his yukata top. He wrapped it around her body, putting her arms in the sleeves, which were way too long for her arms. It was short around the bottom of it as he wrapped the string and tied it around her waist. He inspected her leg slowly, where Kei had touched, and saw a black dot. He growled lightly and tied the rest of the string to where it would fit her waist.

He lifted her body. The yukata hung just below her mid thigh. The black dot was now hidden as he carried her into a room and set her on a bed. He moved the yukata up a bit but kept it covering her genitals. He looked at the dot, his eyes darkening in anger as he inspected it. 'He's trying to claim her?' His eyes narrowed as he dripped a dot of acid onto it. Then he wiped it away with his finger. The dot was gone now, and he smiled. Kagome flinched and he moved away. He looked at her from now being beside her as she opened her eyes slowly. She shot up a minute later and looked at him.

"Oh… hi… I just had the strangest dream. I was in the bath and a demon was there and…" She stopped. "Wait… it wasn't a dream. Ow." She looked at her thigh and looked to Sesshomaru. "What happened?"

"Midoriko took control over you. Possibly because you have the whole jewel inside of you, correct?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Well then, Kei left after he had made an imprint on your leg. So I had to get rid of that." He leaned back slightly, his posture tense. He knew she would be angry. But it surprised him when she leaned over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled. He stared blankly at her. She respected him enough to use the '-sama' part? Why?

"Why?" He questioned, as he looked down at her. She sat back onto her knees and looked at him, a bit confused.

"For trying to save me." She said, but he shook his head.

"Why do you respect me?" He asked, his eyes locking hers in their gaze. "I've tried to kill you countless times Kagome."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes for a moment before they captured his again. "Well it doesn't matter. Respect stems deeper. When I first saw you I respected you for being Inu-Yasha's brother. Then I hated you for how you spoke to him, like he was a lowly being. I understand now why you did it. It's to make him be an individual and grow stronger." Her hands sat on top of her legs in little balls. "And it's to make him realize his full potential. Sometimes I realize that is why he doesn't want anyone and doesn't accept help." She looked away. That wasn't what she had really wanted to say. But it would do for now.

She would tell him later. She simply smiled as he looked at her. "You're hard to figure out Kagome." He said after a moment.

She nodded, her eyes twinkling as if to say 'I know.'

(A/I- About to get OOC!)

"Time for you to sleep." He said and looked outside. He stood and looked at her and she nodded again and lay down. "I'll be right here." He murmured as he pushed back her hair. The innocent display of affection surprised him.

She was asleep in a few moments, after singing herself to sleep. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, before he covered her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered, as he sat back on a chair and watched her sleep. He swore that she looked like an angel when she was asleep. A small smile graced his lips for a moment and then vanished.

A Few Weeks Later…:

Kagome sighed and changed into another kimono. Today, it was white with a golden dragon wrapping around it. Slits went up to her waist as she pulled on a pair of white yukata bottoms. They were Sesshomaru's but she didn't care. She tightened the string on them until they fit her waist. She pulled her hair up into two buns, on either side of the back of her head, with hair hanging from them. The kimono was made in a Chinese fighting style. Which was perfect cause Kagome was going to go work on her combat skills with Sesshomaru again. Every day since the second day she was here, he had been helping her train, become stronger, run faster. She had improved a lot. What had been fat on her thighs was now solid muscle. Even though she had muscle before, now it was more defined, as well as her stomach muscles, arms, and everything else.

She walked out and went through the castle. She hadn't seen that demon… what was his name? Kei? Since last time her had tried getting her. She narrowed her eyes. Now she wouldn't be caught off guard so easily. She started running through the castle, and ended up as Sesshomaru's quarters in no time. She stopped at the door before knocking and entering. She blinked for a moment before she realized Sesshomaru was still asleep. She walked over, not making a noise except for her elevating breathing from running so hard and fast. She sat beside Sesshomaru and touched his back. His right arm was under his head, and his face was in Kagome's direction. His left arm, which Kagome had healed the second day she was here, was bent and clutching the blanket.

Kagome brushed his hair back. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and laying back down. "What is it Kagome?" He inquired as he pushed up on one arm and turned over. He sat up, the blanket pooling around his hips. He looked at her and waited for her to speak.

"My training Sesshomaru." She smiled and playfully poked him on the nose. "We're doing it right?" She asked, blinking once.

He nodded and stood up, walking to his closet. "Yes. Just let me put a yukata on." He murmured, as he looked over at the bath. "And bathe." He walked out of the room, and into his private bath. Kagome sighed and plopped down on his bed, starting to read a book that was on the floor. She opened it and began reading before she got bored and closed the book. She sat up as she heard the door to the bathroom open. She looked over, and saw Sesshomaru clad in a small towel. It didn't leave much to the imagination to say the least. She shot up and turned around. Her eyes had widened for a moment as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh gosh. I am so, so sorry. I should have left the room." She exclaimed, a candy cherry red coating her face. She was panicking now as she stood. Her mind started to wander for a moment but she shook her head roughly.

"It's fine Kagome." He stated, as he started to dress. He dressed until his yukata was hanging from the string around his waist. He walked over to her. "Kagome. I am appropriate now." He murmured, standing right behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, really…" Then she realized she was facing chest and she went redder then before. Her hands shot up to grab onto his arms. "Whoa. I'm dizzy." She muttered.

Sesshomaru looked down at her as she held him. He held her up, helping her support her weight. "Whew, all better." Kagome said. She smiled and closed her eyes, stepping back and walking to the door. She turned back. "Well hurry up slow poke. Finish dressing so we can go!" She laughed as she walked out the door to wait outside. Sesshomaru put the yukata on and tied it. He left his armor off as he walked out the door. Kagome smiled and he nodded. They began to walk.

"She said, "I feel stranded, and I can't tell anymore. If I'm, coming or I'm going… It's not how I planned it. I got the key to the door, but it just won't open."" Sesshomaru sang as they walked. His eyes were shadowed. ""And I know, I know, I know. Part of me says let it go, that life happens for a reason. I don't, I don't, I don't. It goes, I never went before, but this time, this time…""

Kagome looked over at him. "Why are you singing that?" But he ignored her.

"I'm gonna try anything to just feel better. Tell me what to do. You know I can't see through the haze around me. And I do anything to just feel better. And I can't find my way. God I need a change."" He had seemed to forget that Kagome was there. ""And I do anything to just feel better, any little thing to just feel better…"" He murmured. Kagome froze when he looked over at her. His gaze held hers as he turned to her and walked towards her.

'Boy, he can carry a tune. But I didn't know they knew music… back in this era.' She thought as he looked down at her, closer now. He stopped a little bit away, about five steps.

"She said, "I need you to hold me. I'm a little far from the shore… and I'm afraid of sinking. You're the only one who knows me. And who doesn't ignore… that my soul is weeping."" He sang, locking her gaze in his. Kagome's mind had stopped working for a moment as she looked at him. ""I know, I know, I know. Part of me says let it go. Everything must have its seasons. Round and round it goes, and every day's the one before. But this time, this time, I'm gonna try anything that just feels better. Tell me what to do. You know I can't see through the haze around me. And I do anything to just feel better…""

He was copying her words from a week ago. She had sung that in the room he put her in. How had he known? She broke free from his gaze. His tone got softer. ""And I can't find my way, God I need a change. And I do anything to just feel better. Any little thing that just feels better…"" He whispered.

She looked up at him, and realized her was a step closer. "Long to hold you in my arms. To all the times, I ought to leave behind. Yeah." He stepped forward again. "It's really getting nowhere. I think I need a little help this, time. Yeah." He reached forward to her. He had to admit, earlier when he stepped out of the shower he was a bit shocked to see her still there. His hand dropped right back to his side.

"I'm gonna try anything to just feel better. "Tell me what to do. You know I can't see through the haze around me, and I do anything to just feel better. And I can't find my way, girl, I need a change… And I do anything to just feel better, any little thing that just feels better…" He ended and looked at her, his posture straightening. They were now in the dojo, which was where he had started singing. "We should start." He stated, back into his façade.

"Yeah." Kagome murmured, a little shaken by the way he looked at her. It had only been a month since she had been gone, been here, and he was looking at her differently. "Why did you sing that? I sang that the other day…" She whispered. He heard and looked at her, for he had turned to close the door.

"I heard the servants talking about what a 'lovely' voice you have." He said as he turned towards her. "Lets begin." He stated as he rushed towards her. Kagome grabbed his arm but he grabbed her in return and flipped her over his back. Kagome didn't release him, but instead wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down with her. She shrieked as he fell onto her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm improving." She said. Her hands were touching his upper arms. Her smile grew before she realized what this would look like to another person. "Um. Can you move?" She asked. He looked down at her and she tried prying herself out from under him. He smirked lightly which made Kagome stop. "You smiled!" She exclaimed. It disappeared in an instant. "Aw."

Sesshomaru didn't realize how close they were. He could feel her body pressed against his, feel her heartbeat and feel her lungs expand and deflate. Kagome hadn't realized either, until she felt his breath run over her face. He leaned onto his elbows, his nose gliding right by hers as he softly kissed her lips. Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers. Her mind went blank as she felt him nip at her lower lip. She went limp and lay there motionless. She had been in this situation before, but this was a lot softer, not like how she was forced into it before. Tears started cascading from her eyes as she shoved against his chest softly, trying to push him away. She broke the kiss, turning her head away from his. She could feel his whole body against hers as she kept trying to push his arms away. She sobbed.

His lust was controlling him, making him kiss her neck and cheek softly. He nipped at her collarbone through the kimono, and she jerked. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried pushing against him again. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked down at her. Her hands covered her eyes mostly, like a two-year-olds. Her fists were balled as she tried to wipe her eyes. Her mouth was open as she cried. He was confused, and his hand touched her head, smoothing back her hair. "Kagome, am I doing something wrong?" He asked and she took the opportunity to slide out from under him and away. He stood and began to walk over to where she was, which was in a corner of the room, balled up. She had sure gotten over there fast.

"Sesshomaru. Stop. Please." She whispered, and he did. "I don't like that feeling. Of being trapped below someone. Caged." She whimpered. "It's happened before. What you were trying to do. Sesshomaru, if this were different, I would be happy to do all those things with you. But I've been defiled, a long while ago. When I went home, I had went shopping. It had gotten dark pretty early, and I didn't realize it. I had a bag of books and a cup of soda. I started running when I heard footsteps behind me. But I ran right into a man, and he grabbed me, pulled me into a dark alley and…" She cut herself off. "So please understand… that I, I can't be that way. It would be shameful to do things like that with me. To mate me, would only hurt you. I'm a human and you're a demon. It'd hurt your reputation and with what happened to me…" She coughed, choking on her own saliva, "It would make you regret it."

Sesshomaru's eyes had speckled red as he walked to her and grabbed her arms, yanking her up to pin her against the wall, he began to speak. "I care not for my reputation. I am feared in every land, and others will not speak of you. Because you are a miko and you're very strong. I will kill those who did this." His eyes began to bleed red, as Kagome's eyes widened again. Sesshomaru's hands were squeezing her arms so hard it hurt. "I will kill them Kagome." He promised.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. Ow." She looked down at her arms, which were now bleeding. "Sesshomaru. Please, stop, please." She whimpered again as she bent her arms and grabbed his. "I'm sorry for doing this." She closed her eyes and focused. Pretty soon Sesshomaru had released her arms and stepped back. Kagome dropped to her knees, breathing hard. "I'm sorry." She whimpered as she fell against the floor, completely exhausted. Her body was limp, like she had exerted all her energy in that little blast. Sesshomaru walked back to her, lifting her in his arms, he carried her into her room and placed her on the bed. He gazed at her. Her lips looked very soft to him, which made him want to kiss her again.

That's what he had wanted to do the first time, just kiss her. But he got a little out of control with his testosterone and all. He covered her, his hand trailing over her stomach for a brief moment as he covered her. He leaned over her for a moment, his breathing elevating in the slightest as he kissed her forehead, then her lips. He pulled back and kissed her again. Soon his lust was starting to get the better of him. He pulled back, and jumped out of the window. He started to run; he had to get his mind back on track, away from how soft Kagome was, how he just wanted to watch her for the rest of his life, how her smile would break anyone's heart.

He stopped running and looked around at all the flowers. He had to leave again, continue running. That had smiled like Kagome, to say the least, she smelled very floral.

What had he felt for Kagome back there? It wasn't just lust that made him kiss her while she slept… no, it defiantly wasn't just lust… so what was it.

A Few Months Later:

Inu-Yasha sat up, looking towards Kikyo, who seemed to be happy in their group. Sango hadn't been as alive since she found out Kagome had ran away and wasn't coming back. Miroku had stopped being so lecherous since she had left. Where had she gone? He knew she ran, and after he had chased her scent, he found it mingled with Sesshomaru's. 'But she wouldn't go with him. Not after how many times he tried to kill her…' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. 'Would she?'

He shot up. "I know who Kagome is with." He stated, looking towards Sango. "She's with Sesshomaru. Lets get her." He heard Kikyo scoff and looked towards her.

"Kagome left because of what she saw happening between us. She couldn't accept that you weren't in love with her when she obviously had such emotions toward you." Sango shot up at Kikyo's words and punched her in the face.

"Kikyo, you're nothing like Kagome." Sango cursed, as she turned towards Inu-Yasha and punched him in the nose. "And you. How could you? You knew full and well that that would scar her for life. I bet all you did was laugh when you saw her crying. You stupid jerk!" She shouted before she stormed out. Miroku followed after. Inu-Yasha looked to where Shippo once was, and found he had left too.

Inu-Yasha scowled. "Come on Kikyo!" He shouted, as he lifted her onto his back, and began to run towards Sesshomaru's castle.

"Sesshomaru, six months ago, I wanted to say "Sometimes I blame you for him shoving me away."" She looked down then back up. "Sesshomaru? Wait, Sesshomaru, please!" She screamed, running after him. Her eyes moistened. "Wait, please!" She shouted. She fell but shot right back up. She grabbed the back of his yukata and clutched him like he was her life. "Please. You need to understand. That was six months ago. Sesshomaru, please. Please understand." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he stopped walking.

(A/I- This is gonna be really OOC in the next part so don't say you weren't warned!)

"I don't understand Kagome." He whispered. She felt him shake beneath her arms. "I was starting to…" He stopped, his voice choked up. "Kagome. I really lusted after you five months ago. What I did was unforgivable. Kagome." He turned and looked down at her. Kagome looked up. "Are you still in love with Inu-Yasha?"

Her arms, around his waist, loosened. "What makes you think that I am?" She asked, hurt evident in her eyes as she met his eyes. "To be honest with you… I really didn't mind what you did…" She whispered, her eyes leaving his but then returning within the same minute. "And no, I'm not in love with Inu-Yasha anymore. I mean, he'll always be precious to me… in my heart he'll always be my first love… But I do not love him anymore."

Inu-Yasha looked onto the scene, as he watched Sesshomaru actually confess that he wanted a human. More or less, he was surprised that Sesshomaru wanted Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "Kagome. I love you." He stated. His declaration made Kagome's whole body freeze. Her eyes grew large, as large as plates. "I've been in love with you from when I first found you until now. I didn't realize that I was actually in love with you until a month ago. I've wanted to tell you… I've practiced countless times… Kagome. I love you. I love you so much it hurts." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, but he didn't kiss it.

"Sesshomaru… I…" She snapped her head up and looked straight at Inu-Yasha, who was disguised by a rose bush. "Who's there?" She shouted.

Inu-Yasha stood and jumped out into the clearing. "Do you love him Kagome?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Kagome stepped back and beside Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha stepped forward and continued walking to her.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Kagome stated, her voice cold. "You chose Kikyo. Isn't that who is still hiding?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome, what happened to you? You used to be so… human. Now you're just like him." Inu-Yasha pointed at Sesshomaru. He looked over Kagome's body, his eyes trailing. All Kagome wore was a cloth wrapped around her chest, and a black pair of kimono pants. He could tell they were Sesshomaru's. She had grown three or four inches, and her body was fully toned, but she was still very pale. Her hair had grown very long from what he saw, but it was back in a braid with some hair falling to shadow her eyes. "Sesshomaru. I swore you said you would never fall in love with a human?" He growled.

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Kagome is more then human." He stated and looked back to Inu-Yasha. "And you have no reason to know our engagements." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and stepped closer. Kagome turned her back to him, breaking her hand from Sesshomaru's.

"Inu-Yasha. You hurt me six months ago. I'm moving on. I don't ever want to see you or that bitch," She stopped. "Again. I don't need you around here, and I don't want you here. I have a family here. I have Rin, Sesshomaru… Aki, and everyone… who actually care for what I speak." Her fists tightened at her sides. "I had to leave my friends because of you."

"Kagome, you don't get it! You didn't have to leave! I could have had both of you!" He growled out. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he pinned Inu-Yasha to a tree.

"You're despicable Inu-Yasha. One man has one woman." Sesshomaru sneered out. "You're pathetic to need two. You already chose the one that you really wanted."

Kagome's fists tightened as she turned to face Inu-Yasha after Sesshomaru dropped him. "Inu-Yasha, you did chose who you wanted… and that wasn't me. Even though I swore to be by your side until everything was over. I swore…" Some tears cascaded down her cheeks. "And now everything is over…" She smirked slightly. "So go back to your life, with Kikyo, and your baby." She opened her eyes. "Kikyo is pregnant." And with that, she walked away. Inu-Yasha turned towards Kikyo and she just nodded.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, but Kagome didn't turn around. She just continued walking, and soon she was running. She ran into the castle, and into her room, where she lay down and sobbed.

"He's so stupid. Why would I wait for him?" She stopped and looked at her hand, never realizing the mark on her palm until today. "What's this?" She questioned. 'I already have someone I want…' She thought as she turned to sit up. Sesshomaru stood in her doorway. "You scared me." Kagome stated, as she sighed and leaned back a bit.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the stains on her cheeks. He briefly wiped at the stains. He leaned onto one knee. Kagome nodded as she looked at his face. He was about the same height as she now that he was on his knee and she was sitting. "If it makes it better, I love you." His eyes shone softly in the light, like a weight had been removed earlier.

"I'm fine Fluffy." She stated. "And it does. At least someone loves me." She smiled at him softly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'Though I don't know why.' She thought wryly.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and locked her gaze in his. "Finish what you were saying earlier before Inu-Yasha interrupted." He said, touching his thumb to her lips.

"I, How can I tell you how I feel? I can't say it, alright?" She leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek softly, her arms going around his neck. She kissed his cheek again and sighed softly. "I can't say it to your face but I can tell you like this." She pulled Sesshomaru closer to her. "I liked you a couple months ago… but as time went on… I realized that I was steadily falling for you." She murmured to him softly. Sesshomaru was confused.

"What does 'falling for you' mean Kagome?" He questioned. He felt her grip tighten.

"You have to figure it out." She whispered as she kissed his cheek again.

He thought for a moment before he stood, pulling her up with him. "Kagome, do you love me?" He asked. Her face was buried into his chest. She nodded and he smiled. "Kagome, look at me." And she did.

And he kissed her. Kagome felt his hands wrap around her waist and she felt him pull her against him. Kagome's mind flashed back to before and she shoved away, breaking the kiss. She looked at Sesshomaru, but even though she knew it was Sesshomaru, all she saw was the man who did this to her. She closed her eyes tightly. "No!" She shouted out, and blinked. Sesshomaru reached towards her and lifted her to be against him again.

"Shhh Kagome, it's only me. Sesshomaru." He whispered. Kagome opened her eyes and looked to see him. A smile graced her lips as she hugged him.

"I see that now…" She whispered as he inhaled from the nape of her neck. He kissed her neck softly. Kagome giggled and pulled back from him. "Sesshomaru. You are… really strange." She muttered as he lifted her, hitching his legs around his hips.

"Now I wouldn't say strange. I'd say very happy." He chuckled and lay her on her bed. "Can I mark you?" He whispered.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't that require you to mate me first?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Hey, wait…! You just want to…" She trailed off.

Sesshomaru chuckled then stopped laughing. He sat beside her, brushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind an ear. "Kagome…" He started, "I can wait until you are ready…" He whispered. Kagome looked at his face softly, and then leaned up to kiss him. She pulled him down with her, still kissing him. She pushed him back up and smiled.

"Alright, well sleep with me tonight." Kagome stated, smiling softly. She yanked Sesshomaru over her and put her back to his chest. She yawned lightly and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru held her tightly against his chest, his arms tightening to secure her. "I love you." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you Kagome."

More Months Later:

Kagome walked outside, holding her back in pain. Her belly was growing still. "Ow, being five months pregnant sucks. Especially with twins." She groaned as she stumbled backwards. Sesshomaru caught her and kissed her cheek.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled against her cheek as he kissed her again.

Kagome groaned. "You said that at four months."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That was only a month ago." He murmured, as his arms wrapped around her. "And you will get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said as she went to sit by Sango, who sat beside Miroku. She was a bit smaller then Kagome, for she was only two months pregnant. And she was only having one. Good thing Sesshomaru had a super-sniffer. (Or that was what Rin called it.)

Rin smiled as she saw Kagome. "Okaa-san!" She shouted. "I'm going to be a big sister soon!" She announced. Kagome laughed.

"Rin, I know!" And Rin ran back to Shippo. They were making halos with flowers. Kagome sat, Sesshomaru pulling her into his lap. He smiled as did Kagome.

"This has been a great six months…" She whispered, as she gazed at the sky. Sesshomaru smirked and held her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"I felt them kick." He said to Rin and Shippo, who instantly became excited. They touched Kagome's stomach animatedly and Kagome sighed.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love everyone!" Rin shouted. Kagome laughed at Rin's antics and watched as her and Shippo went to torture Jaken again.

OVER! DONE! No MORE! I'll probably edit this! So look out! You never know! RAWR!

I know, Jaken wasn't really in this story until the very last line… but oh well. Hope ya'll enjoyed.

Jammers


End file.
